The present invention relates to ophthalmological equipment and is concerned more specifically with an instrument for marking out the central optical zone of the cornea primarily for surgical correction of myopia of different degrees.
Surgical methods of correction of myopia have found widespread application within the past few years, wherein a number of incisions are made in the cornea causing the change of the curvature thereof. One of the most important requirements of the method is to precisely locate the place where the incisions are to be made, inasmuch as even a negligible deviation from an accurate location will badly affect the result of the operation or even bring to nought the effect of the operation at all. Of special importance is not to affect the central optical zone of the cornea whose size is individual for every patient. That is why even an experienced continuously practising surgeon can err in locating the position of the optical zone of the cornea. Unfortunately the position of the optical zone has so far been located by visual estimation.